


Les interactions d'Overwatch

by Yuki_Lise



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: interactions imaginés entre les persos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Lise/pseuds/Yuki_Lise
Summary: L'univers d'Overwatch est riche et permet entre ces personnages, des interactions aussi cocasses les unes que les autres





	Les interactions d'Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Pour prévenir, ces interactions, imaginées, entre les personnages, ne sont que du pur délire et de la spéculation de fan avec quelques idées WTF, des risques d'incohérences et petites référence pop-culturelles et un peu d'humour à la Belge (ou du moins, à ma façon)
> 
> Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne lecture
> 
> Pour préciser les * sont juste des explications par rapport à l’interaction et autre précision, le style d'écriture utilisée n'est pas celui que j'utilise d'habitude, juste que je le trouve adapté 
> 
> Pour conclure, un petit rappel, Overwatch appartient à Blizzard

**L'état de Genji (Hanzo et Ange)**  
Hanzo: J'imagine que c'est vous qui avez sauvée la vie de mon frère?  
Ange: J'imagine que c'est vous qui l'avez mis dans cet état?

 

**L'omniaque et les dragons (Orisa avec Genji et Hanzo)**  
Orisa: Vous savez Genji, vu le passé criminel de votre famille, je pourrais vous livrez aux autorités pour rembourser les frais de bourses d'Efi  
Genji: Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour ça mais tu peux toujours essayer avec mon frère

Orisa: Hanzo Shimada, votre frère m'as dit que je pouvais essayer de vous livrer pour rembourser les frais de bourses d'Efi  
Hanzo (soupirant): Tu me le paieras Genji

 

**Le rôle de Flocon (Chacal et Mei)**  
Chacal: Rassure-moi, ta boîte de conserve, elle te sert à quelque chose?  
Mei (énervée): Parle encore une fois de Flocon sur ce ton et tu verras à quoi il sert

 

**Entre de bonnes mains? (Sombra et McCree)**  
Sombra: Avec toi, au moins, je sais que je suis entre de bonnes mains, amigo  
McCree (ton blasé et sarcastique): T'en est sûre?

 

**La gente féminine (McCree et Genji)**  
McCree: Dis-moi, Genji, paraît que t'étais un play-boy dans ta jeunesse, c'est vrai?  
Genji: Qui t'as parlé de ça?!

Genji: Tu sais McCree, je pourrais te donner des conseils pour approcher la gente féminine, si ça t'intéresse  
McCree: Non merci, Genji! Tu me battais déjà presque sur tout à l'époque

 

**Prime injuste (Chacal et McCree)**  
Chacal: Ta tête est mise à 60 millions et la nôtre est à 25 millions, c'est pas juste  
McCree : C'est surtout ironique

 

**Rendez-vous? (Genji et Ange)**  
Genji: Dis Angela, j'aimerai t'emmener voir les cerisiers d'Hanamura un jour, cela ne te gênerai pas  
Ange (ton taquin): C'est un rendez-vous?

 

**Genji doué dans tous les domaines? (McCree et Hanzo)**  
McCree: Rassure-moi, ton frère, il n'est pas doué dans tout?  
Hanzo: Jeune, il était doué mais surtout très fainéant

 

**Devenir la mentor d'Efi? (Orisa et Symmetra)**  
Orisa: Vous savez Symmetra, Efi et vous avez beaucoup de points communs, vous pourriez la former  
Symmetra: Je te remercie de ta proposition mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir

 

**Jeune malgré l'âge (Soldat76 et Ana)**  
Soldat76: Pour quelqu'un de ton âge, tu te comportes encore comme une jeune fille, Ana  
Ana: Et toi, tu ne fais toujours pas ton âge, Jack

 

**Les affaires de cœur de Genji (Hanzo et Genji)**  
Hanzo: Pour quelqu'un qui s'amusait à draguer et collectionner les premières femmes venues, le docteur Ziegler à l'air d'être une exception  
Genji: Ne parle pas d'Angela comme ça

 

**Analyse de meca (Brigitte et D.Va)**  
Brigitte: Dis, je pourrai analyser la mécanique de ton meca, une fois le combat fini?  
D.Va: Bien sûr mais évite de le casser, on le dirait pas mais c'est fragile

 

**Détail et harmonie (Symmetra et Hanzo)**  
Symmetra: Tous ces détails sur votre peau sont tellement ordonnés que s'en est harmonieux, tellement harmonieux  
Hanzo: Ça s'appelle des tatouages et évitez de regarder de trop prés

 

**Beau-frère (McCree et Ange)**  
McCree: Doc t'es consciente que si Genji et toi êtes en couple, son frangin deviendra ton beau-frère?  
Ange: Je le sais! En espérant qu'il m'acceptera comme belle-sœur

 

**Le cow-boy et la sorcière (Moira et McCree)**  
Moira: Ah tiens notre cow-boy des temps modernes  
McCree: Ah tiens, la sorcière des temps modernes/Ah tiens la sorcière des temps anciens

 

**Concert (Lucio et Brigitte)**  
Lucio: J'ai un concert à donner faut que j'y aille  
Brigitte: T'attendras d'avoir fini la mission

 

**Les jeunes et la musique (Reinhardt avec Lucio, D,Va et Brigitte)**  
Reinhardt: Vous les jeunes, vous devriez vous essayer à d'autres genres de musique que la techno  
Lucio: Et vous les vieux, comprendre que les modes changent

Reinhardt: Il ne t'est jamais venu l'idée d'écouter du rock pendant tes streams?  
D.Va: Non et honnêtement, je préfère éviter

Reinhardt: Ces jeunes et la techno  
Brigitte: Désolée Reinhardt mais les modes, c'est les modes

 

**Ça se voit où ça se sent (Moira et McCree)**  
Moira: Finissons-en rapidement, je ne suis pas encore vieille mais je suis plus toute jeune  
McCree: Ça se voit/ Ça se sent

 

**Marionnette (Sombra et Faucheur)**  
"Sombra utilise l'emote marionnette"  
Faucheur (énervé): Sombra, c'est quoi cette horreur?!

Faucheur: J'espère que tu t'es débarrasser de cette marionnette, Sombra  
Sombra: Ne t’inquiètes pas, Gabi, je m'en suis débarrasser où du moins, mise sur le côté

 

**Chacal surexcité (Chacal et Chopper)**  
Chacal: Aujourd'hui est le meilleur jour pour foutre le boxon, tout faire sauter, exploser, c'est pas génial, Chopper?  
Chopper: Tu pourrais pas déjà la boucler?

 

**Choix (Faucheur et McCree)**  
Faucheur: Si tu n'avais pas choisis Overwatch, j'aurai pu éviter de devoir me retrouver à te tuer  
McCree: Me tuer? Tu l'aurais sans doute déjà fait bien avant et tu l'as pas encore fait

 

**Armures (Pharah et Brigitte)**  
Pharah: Dis Brigitte, tu aurais de nouvelles idées pour mon armure?  
Brigitte: Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste dans ton style, l'armure est souvent révélatrice de la personnalité de son porteur

 

**Le rock n’a pas perdu son charme (Reinhardt et Pharah)**  
Reinhardt: Bon sang, ces jeunes ne peuvent pas s'intéresser au rock! C'est pas de la techno mais quand même  
Pharah: Si ça peut te rassurer, je trouve que le rock n'est pas si mauvais que ça même si ça date

 

**Prime injuste (2) (Chacal et Ashe)**  
Chacal: Notre tête est mise à 25 millions et la tienne à 65 millions! C'est pas juste  
Ashe: Ça signifie, sans doute, que vous avez pas fait assez de larcins pour vous faire remarquer

 

**Chien où Hamster (Orisa et Hammond)**  
Orisa: Un hamster ne serait pas de refus mais nous avons déjà Wouf wouf* à la maison  
Hammond: «Couinement étonné»

 

**La pensée de Tracer (Winston et Tracer)**  
Winston: Quelque chose ne va pas, Tracer?  
Tracer: Rien, en fait, je pensais à Emily! J'espère qu'elle va bien

 

**Bienvenue au club (Ashe et Hanzo)**  
Ashe: Vous aussi, ils vous traitent de râleur où disent que vous avez sale caractère?  
Hanzo: On peut dire ça  
Ashe: Bienvenue au club

 

**Progrès (Brigitte et Reinhardt)**  
Brigitte: Reinhardt comment, je me suis débrouiller?  
Reinhardt: Tu as bien progressé mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers

 

**Le potentiel de Brigitte (Torbjorn et Reinhardt)**  
Torbjorn: Reinhardt, j'espère que t'as pas mis ma fille, en danger, dans tes aventures?  
Reinhardt: Je te rassure, tout vas bien, elle à même beaucoup de potentiel au combat

 

**Cerisier (Hanamura en défense, Ange et Genji)**  
Ange: Ces cerisiers sont tellement apaisants  
Genji: C'est pour ça que je voulais te les montrer

**Un jour viendra (Eichenwalde, Reinhardt et Brigitte)**  
Reinhardt: Un jour viendra mon tour, je ferai tout pour que Brigitte soit prête  
Brigitte: De quoi parles-tu, Reinhardt?

 

**Karaoké (Busan, centre-ville, seulement si Reinhardt et Lucio sont présent)**  
"Reinhardt chante"  
Lucio: Non mais il faut vraiment qu'il laisse tomber! Là, ça devient plus possible

 

**La Saint-Patrick (Reinhardt et Moira)**  
Reinhardt: Ah, j'adorais fêter la Saint-Patrick, ça doit être super  
Moira: C'est juste un rassemblent d'ivrogne et d'idiots

 

**Info (Sombra et Ashe)**  
Sombra: Tu veux que je te dise ce que faisait McCree avant vos retrouvailles? Car j'ai des infos assez intéressantes à te dire à son sujet  
Ashe: Non et mêle toi de ce qui te regarde

 

**Le poids du passé (Reinhardt et Winston)**  
Reinhardt: Winston en lançant le rappel, tu devras aussi porter le poids du passé d'Overwatch, tu en es conscient?  
Winston: Je le sais et j'en assume les conséquences

 

**Protection (Brigitte et Ange)**  
Brigitte: Angela, je sais que c'est dure pour toi mais si tu le souhaites, je me débrouillerai par mes propres moyens  
Ange: C'est gentille mais non, Brigitte! Il n'est pas question que tu te mettes en danger

 

**Inquiétude (Brigitte et Reinhardt)**  
Brigitte (ton inquiet): Tu tiens le coup, Reinhardt?  
Reinhardt: T'inquiètes pas pour moi, concentre-toi sur ton apprentissage

 

**Le champion de Junkertown (Chacal et Hammond)**  
Chacal: J'en reviens pas c'est Bouldozer, je peux avoir un autographe?**  
Hammond: «Couinement approbateur»

 

**Demande (Lucio et Brigitte)**  
Lucio: Dis Brigitte, tu pourrais demander à Reinhardt d'arrêter de m'ennuyer avec ces classiques?  
Brigitte: D'accord mais en échange, tu arrêtes de ton côté aussi

 

**Prendre des nouvelles (Mei et Tracer)**  
Mei: Dis Tracer, comment vas Emily?  
Tracer: Elle va bien, tu devrais une fois venir boire un verre avec nous, un de ces quatre  
Mei: C'est une bonne idée

 

**Le premier Thanskiving des Deadlock (McCree et Ashe)**  
McCree : J'espère que c'est toujours B.O.B qui vous cuisine le repas de Thanksgiving  
Ashe: Bien sûr que c'est toujours lui! Pourquoi cette question?  
McCree: Pour me rassurer parce-que la seule et unique fois que t'as cuisinier, t'as failli empoissonner tout le gang

 

**Vacances à Hawaï (Ana et Soldat76)**  
Ana: Tu sais que des vacances à Hawaï te ferait du bien, Jack  
Soldat76: Laisse tomber, Ana, c'est non

Ana: Allons Jack, prendre des vacances te ferait du bien! Même pour quelques jours  
Soldat76: T'as gagnée, Ana! Pendant que tu profiteras du soleil, moi je m'occuperai du barbecue***

 

**Changement de look (Genji et Hanzo, seulement si ce dernier porte le skin Urbain)**  
Genji: Étonnant de te voir avec un autre look  
Hanzo: Un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal

 

**Cobaye (Moira et Hammond)**  
Moira: Un hamster géant! Tu ferais un excellent cobaye pour mes recherches  
Hammond: «Couinement apeuré»

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour les interactions imaginés pour le moment, je ne sais pas si j'en ferais d'autres vu qu'en ce moment, je suis assez occupée mais aimant beaucoup les interactions en jeu, j'aime bien en imaginer entre les personnages du jeu
> 
> *Wouf wouf est l'idée de nom que j'ai imaginé pour le chien d'Orisa vu qu'il n'as pas de nom officiel, je me suis amusée à lui inventer un
> 
> **Si vous faîtes attention dans le trailer des origines d’Hammond, on peut voir Chacal dans le public, ça laisse pensez qu’il pourrait être fan de Bouldozer et je le vois bien réagir de cette façon si c'est le cas! Et puis vu son amour des explosifs, le fait que le champion de Junkertown soit un hamster doit être pas être si choquant que ça pour lui
> 
> ***Références à leurs skins des jeux d'été


End file.
